


Unlikely, but not Unwelcome

by Void_Home



Series: A White Cat on the windowsill [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinette doesn't have her Miraculous, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: Marinette never expected her soul mate would be an akuma. But for all intents and purposes, she can't bring herself to mind. Chat Blanc isn't so bad once you get used to him.





	Unlikely, but not Unwelcome

Your _optimistic_ eyes

Seem like paradise

**To someone like me**

 

“Purrincess, your roof isn’t the best place to take a nap.” Chat Blanc remarks as he rouses Marinette from her unplanned nap, curled up on a cheap lawn chair she’d planted for them both to use. She stretches slowly and yawns a bit before replying.

“It seems like the best place for you, Chat.” And the white cat just shrugs his shoulders, small grin spreading over his face as he easily hefts Marinette up and takes her place on the chair. She just accepts it, curling up in his lap with a sigh. “So, what trouble did you get into today?” She asks as he runs his claws through her hair-she hadn’t bothered with her pigtails this morning- in a slow manner, purring starting. And to think, just months ago? Chat Blanc picking her up alone had been enough to send her into a panic. Sometimes, it still did. But learning he was her soulmate had helped ease some worries. Some.

“Just the usual, kitten. And I know you just slept.” He says teasingly, tail curling around Marinette’s thigh. When he was with her, his mind was at ease. His spot of calm when his mind was nothing but a storm. Even if at first he hadn’t been fond of her… she’d grown on him. It didn’t help that he was certain that he’d never have a soulmate, after all, who could love a monster? But then she’d shown up and he’d been proven wrong. Chat Blanc was kind of glad he was. Even if the ladybug holder never showed up, he’d have Marinette, and that was enough for him.

“I’m exhausted, Chat. You kept me up all night.” She just grumbles, but she’s also dozing off from the gentle contact and the warmth that Blanc always radiated. For someone in nothing but a skin tight suit, he radiated such heat. It’s probably an akuma thing. Probably.

“You wanted to come with me, purrincess. Not my fault there.” He replies, referring to last night’s activities and how _she_ had been the one to ask. He’s going to say more when he realizes she’s gone back to sleep. Maybe he could have ended the night a bit sooner. But then, he wouldn’t be here cuddling Marinette and dozing off himself. It’s the little things, he supposes. Until the ladybug holder surfaces, he’ll enjoy himself here.


End file.
